


Pašmācība: Līgavu dilemma

by Norias



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Nogarlaikojusies Nabiki nolemj palīdzēt Ranmam mācīties. Tikai, mēģinājums izskaidrot puisim 'Cietumnieku dilemmu' beidzas meitenei pavisam negaidīti...
Relationships: Saotome Ranma/Tendou Nabiki





	Pašmācība: Līgavu dilemma

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Self study: Fiancee dilemma](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/748632) by Paradox. 



> Autora piezīmes:
> 
> Visi šī stāsta varoņi pieder Rumiko Takahaši, ne man. Šis ir fanu sacerējums, sarakstīts priekam, nevis peļņas gūšanai. Tieši tāpat tas nav paredzēts skolas stundu apguvei ;)
> 
> Šis ir plānots kā pirmais stāsts manā sacerējumu sērijā “Pašmācība”. Stāsti plānojas saistīti, bet arī katrs no tiem varēs būt lasāms neatkarīgi no citiem. 
> 
> Tulkotāja piezīmes:  
> Oriģināla autors - Paradox  
> Stāsts internetā šobrīd nav atrodams, apraksts šeit: https://jusenkyo.fandom.com/wiki/Self_Study

No malas skatoties, jaunais puisis izskatījās cītīgi iegrimis mācību procesā. Viņš domīgi bija nolīcis pāri galdam, galva viegli piešķiebta, atspiesta uz kreisās rokas plaukstas, kamēr labā roka turēja pildspalvu milimetru virs papīra loksnes, kura bija pārklāta ar simtiem formulu, diagrammu un, ko tur slēpt, vienkārši gadījuma ķiņķēziņu, haotiski izmētātu visam pa vidu.

Ikviens, kas viņu šādā brīdī pamanītu, būtu gatavs apzvērēt, tūlīt te tiks izdarīts kāds milzu apvērsums zinātnē.

Tikai, lai, atpazīstot šo stāvu, nekavējoties mainītu savu spriedumu.

"Hmm... bet vai viņiem vajadzētu sadarboties, vai arī viņi izbēgs tik un tā? Ja X ir potenciālais ieguvums, kāpēc Rjuouga ir tik dumjš? Un kāpēc tam cietuma komandantam vispār tas rūp? ..." Ranma turpināja murmināt pie sevis. No tā nebija nekādas jēgas. Ja nu kāds šobrīd sāktu rūpīgāk izpētīt šo cieši aprakstīto papīru, atklātos, ka te ir tikai viens pats vienādojums un viena pati diagramma, kas bija neskaitāmas reizes atkārtoti. Tik un tā, saprašanai tas nebija palīdzējis.

Pēc vēl pāris ķiņķēziņu uzvilkšanas, Ranmas pacietības mērs bija pilns. "MAN VIENREIZ PIETIEK! KĀPĒC VIŅI NEVAR VIENKĀRŠI IZKAUTIES KĀ NORMĀLI CILVĒKI!?"

Ranmam dusmās nometot pildspalvu un izmisumā atspiežot galvu nu jau abās plaukstās, viņš piepeši sajuta divas citas rokas viegli aptveram viņu no aizmugures.

"Problēmas, Saotome?" maiga balss iemurrājās pie puiša auss.

Ranma salecās. Tikai mazliet, bet ar to pietika, lai cieši piespiestos tai, kas viņu bija apskāvusi. Ciešāk, nekā Ranmam gribētos, ņemot vērā, kas viņa bija. No aizmugures atskanēja viegls smiekliņš - Nabiki vienmēr patika negaidīti pārsteigt dižo cīņas mākslu meistaru.

"Pie visiem kami, Nabiki! Beidz man piezagties tik nemanīti!" Ranma viegli izslīdēja no viņas satvēriena un pielēca kājās, pagriežoties pret miera traucētāju. Viss šis process bija diezgan sarežģīts, jo viņam nācās būt daudz uzmanīgākam, lai nenodarītu pāri meitenei, kas nebija tādā līmenī, kā pārējās viņa ‘aplencējas'.

Nabiki sakrustoja rokas zem krūtīm un viegli uzmeta lūpu. "Goda vārds, Ranma, tā nu tā kā bija tevis paša vaina, ka tu atļāvies nepievērst uzmanību apkārt notiekošajam. Galu galā, šī ir mana istaba."

Vienīgā Ranmas atbilde bija dziļa nopūta. Ņemot vērā ‘īres cenu', ko viņš maksāja, aizmirst par šo faktu būtu pagrūti. Diemžēl citas izejas nebija. Nabiki istaba bija teju vienīgā vieta visā Tendo mājā, kur Ranma varēja mierā un klusumā nodarboties ar mājasdarbu pildīšanu, lai ne viņa tēvs, ne Tendo kungs nesāktu viņam traucēt, atgādinot par saderināšanos. Pat vecāki bez Nabiki atļaujas te iekšā nenāca.

"Man likās, es tev samaksāju, lai mani neviens netraucētu."

"Zinu, zinu," meitene pamāja ar roku. "Bet tavu murmināšanu varēja dzirdēt pat gaitenī, tāpēc es padomāju, ka tev noderētu mazliet palīdzības."

Ranmas acis samiedzās šaurās svītriņās. "Piedod, nevaru atļauties."

"Tu mani ievaino līdz pat sirds dziļumiem, Saotome," Nabiki tēlotās šausmās izsaucās. "Par naudu es pat neieminējos."

"Es neplānoju to parādu atstrādāt, vai maksāt tev par klusēšanu, vai iet ar tevi uz randiņu un visu apmaksāt, vai..."

Nabiki lūpas viegli notrīsēja, lūpu kaktiņiem paslīdot zemāk. "Vai tad es nevarētu kādreiz izdarīt tev ko jauku tāpat vien, bez tā, ka mani uzskatītu par bezsirdīgu alkatīgu kuci?"

Nē, nu kāpēc tā vienmēr ar viņu sanāca?! Piepeši viņa te grasījās sākt raudāt, un tā bija tikai Ranmas vaina. Kaut ko vajadzēja darīt, lai to apturētu. Viņam vajadzēja darīt to, ko viņa vēlējās. Viņam vajadzēja... vajadzēja atcerēties, ar ko viņam ir darīšanas.

"Nē." atskanēja stingrā balsī paziņota atbilde.

Kad Ranmas seja sekundes simtdaļā pārslīdēja no panikas pārņemtas uz dzelžainā apņēmībā kā akmenī iekaltu, Nabiki saprata, ka spēle ir izgāzusies. Sasodīts, viņai ne mazākajā mērā nevajadzēja, lai puisis paliktu grūtāk manipulējams. Nebija prātīgi viņu apcelt par sīkumiem, ja pastāvēja risks zaudēt iespēju kontrolēt Ranmu tad, kad tas būs patiesi nopietni.

Nu neko darīt. Nekas nav mūžīgi. Nabiki mirklī pārgāja savā parastajā stāvoklī.

"Piedod, vajadzēja pamēģināt," viņa ar smīnu uz lūpām paziņoja. "Taisnību sakot, man vienkārši palika garlaicīgi. Pa TV nav nekā interesanta, mūsu tēvi sēž savā bezgalīgajā šogi spēlē, Akane demolē kārtējo manekenu dojo, bet Kasumi tīra māju. Es tā kā nospriedu, ka tev noderētu palīdzība, un ka tas varētu mani mazliet izklaidēt."

Ranma izlēma ignorēt Nabiki pieņēmumu (pat pārāk precīzo) par viņa problēmām ar mājasdarbiem, un secinājumu, ka viņš pats ar tiem galā netiks. "Un pie viena mazliet nopelnīt?"

"Teicu jau, vajadzēja taču pamēģināt."

"Ja jau tev vajag tikai uzjautrinājumu, kā lai es zinu, ka tu man visu šķērsām nesastāstīsi?"

_Viņam ko, beidzot smadzenes sākušas darboties?_ Nabiki bija viegli samulsusi - Ranma ne tikai izrādījās šobrīd uzmanīgāks un vērīgāks nekā parasti, viņš pat pamanījās norādīt uz interesantu domu, par kuru viņa pati nebija padomājusi. Nē, labāk tomēr pieturēties pie rezerves plāna.

"Nu, tad kā būtu ar šādu piedāvājumu - es tev palīdzu ar šodienas uzdevumiem par velti, lai cik laika tas neprasītu, un pēc tam, ja tu izlemsi, ka tas ir to vērts, mēs vienosimies par pakalpojuma izmaksām turpmākajām reizēm?"

Ranma brīdi paklusēja, domās apsverot plānu un visas blēdības, ko Nabiki varētu mēģināt izmantot. "Izklausās pieņemami," viņš beigās atzina, un tad ar smaidu piebilda, "Tev derētu biežāk būt tik racionālai." 

Nabiki saviebās. "Neiedrošinies man piedēvēt tik skandalozas lietas, sagrausi vēl manu reputāciju." Viņa uzmanīgi vēroja Ranmu, kā puisis saspringst un pēc mirkļa atslābinās, atpazinis teiktajā joku. Varbūt, ka pa reizei būt jaukai bija izdevīgi.

"Tā, tad ar ko mēs mokāmies?" Nabiki noprasīja, apsēžoties blakus Ranmam.

Ranma dziļi ievilka elpu, arī apsēžoties un sagatavojoties neizbēgamajam. Nu, varbūt ka tik ļauni tomēr nebūs. "Ekonomika. ‘Cietumnieku dilemma'."

_Gaužām vienkārša problēma_ , Nabiki atcerējās. "Divi cietumnieki ir apsūdzēti nozieguma izdarīšanā. Ja abi divi klusē un neatzīstas, katrs saņem divus gadus cietumsodu. Ja atzīstas viens no viņiem, viņš saņem samazinātu sodu, vienu gadu, kamēr otrais, kas klusēja un neatzinās, saņem maksimālo sodu un sēž cietumā desmit gadus. Ja atzīstas abi divi, viņi katrs pavada aiz restēm piecus gadus. Pareizi?"

_Kā viņa to visu vienmēr atceras?_ "Pareizi. Nu lūk, un grāmatā raksta, ka, ja abi cietumnieki uzvedas racionāli, tad viņi abi atzīstas un katrs pavada aiz restēm piecus gadus..."

"Un tu gribi saprast, kāpēc viņi nevar kopīgi vienoties sadarboties, abi klusēt, un tā samazināt soda laiku uz diviem gadiem?" Nu, tas nebija nemaz tik pārsteidzoši, Nabiki klasē arī bija virkne klases biedru, kam ar šo dilemmu radās problēmas.

"Daļēji. Man ir vēl arī citi jautājumi."

Nabiki ieturēja pauzi, mēģinot iedomāties, kas te vēl būtu jautājams. "Piemēram?"

"Nu, kā tad viņi var dabūt cietumsodu, ja neviens nav atzinies? Bez tam, ja jau cietuma komandants var viņus tāpat iesēdināt, kam viņam vēl vajag atzīšanos?"

Laikam pirmo reizi kopš Ranmas lāsta demonstrācijas Nabiki bija pilnībā iedzīta šokā. Pirmā doma meitenei bija pateikt Ranmam, ka viņš ir stulbenis, un ka tas absolūti nav svarīgi. Mirkli padomājusi, Nabiki pieņēma, ka tāda atbilde, visticamākais, nepalīdzēs Ranmam atrisināt šo uzdevumu. Tieši tāpat kā nepalīdzēs viņai ar izredzēm vēlāk ar Ranmas mācīšanu mazliet piepelnīties. "Cietuma komandants var viņus notiesāt par mazāk svarīgiem noziegumiem, bet viņam trūkst pierādījumu apsūdzēt viņus galvenajā noziegumā."

Likās, ka Ranma šo izskaidrojumu ir pieņēmis. Varbūt tad beidzot viņa varēs sākt izskaidrot atrisinājumu? Šī doma, diemžēl, nepārdzīvoja Ranmas nākamo izteikto frāzi.

"Tad kas ir tas galvenais noziegums?" puisis nomurmināja.

"KOO!?"

Ranma pagriezās pret Nabiki, acīmredzami pārsteigts par viņas skaļo reakciju. "Kas ir tas galvenais noziegums?" viņš apjucis atkārtoja jautājumu.

Nabiki sakoda zobus, lai nesāktu kliegt. Zaudēt pacietību pēc mazāk kā pusotras minūtes, tas bija apkaunojoši. "Kāda starpība?"

"Nu, ja viņi abi atzīstas, vai tad viņiem arī nevajadzētu piespriest maksimālo sodu? Ja jau pēc atzīšanās viņi dabūs tikai piecus, nevis desmit gadus, tad es tā padomāju, tam laikam jābūt kādam īpašam noziegumam, vai ne tā?"

Nabiki piepeši saprata, kā gan kāds, kas spēja acumirklī novērtēt un adaptēt pretinieku kaujas tehnikas ielu cīņās, varēja būt tik nožēlojams skolas solā. Nebija tā, ka Ranma būtu dumjš - viņš vienkārši nespēja abstrahēties no problēmas uz tās teorētisko risinājumu.

Tas lika Nabiki vēlreiz pārdomāt, kāda tad bija bērnība viņai blakus sēdošajam puisim. Vienmēr kustībā, vienmēr ceļojot no vienas pagaidu vietas uz nākošo, nemitīgi iekuļoties problēmās, pamatā tēva dēļ. Nemaz nerunājot par tiem nežēlīgajiem cīņas mākslu treniņiem no tā brīža, kad Ranma sāka staigāt. Kāds tur brīnums, ja ar hipotētiskām problēmām Ranmam bija grūtības - visu dzīvi viņam bija nācies risināt tikai praktiskas problēmas, kas reāli ietekmēja viņu un apkārtējos.

Laikam jau tāpēc Ranma neko, izņemt šo praktisko dzīvi, arī nespēja aptvert. Rezultātā, metoties pildīt skolas darbus, viņš nespēja atiet no uzdevumiem, viņš tajos pūlējās iedziļināties un izprast. Nabiki sapurināja galvu. Ar tādu pieeju, viņš nekad nenonāks līdz teorētiskajiem pamatiem, jo mūždien domas viņam novirzīsies uz kādu mazsvarīgu tangenti.

"Ranma. Problēmas uzstādījums patiesībā nav svarīgs. Tev tas vienkārši jāpieņem kā dotais. Svarīgākais ir saprast, kā šādas problēmas risināt."

Viens skatiens uz Ranmas samulsušo seju pārliecināja meiteni, ka Ranma gan apsvēra viņas vārdus, bet pieņemt tos negrasījās vis. "Tad kāda jēga no risinājuma, ja pats problēmas uzstādījums ir garām?"

_Tā, pārsteigumi šodien laikam negrasījās mitēties_. Ne tikai Ranma bija to pateicis daudz argumentētāki, nekā Nabiki būtu sagaidījusi, viņam patiesi bija vērā ņemami argumenti. "Paklau, visa ideja ir sākumā iemācīties principus, kā risināt uzdevumus, un tikai pēc tam tos piemērot gadījumiem dzīvē. Tāda ir visa skolas ideja, Ranma!"

Tādā veidā uz šo uzdevumu Ranma nebija iedomājies paskatīties. Viņam jau sāka likties, ka doma palūgt Nabiki palīdzību būs bijusi to vērta. Tikai, kaut kas ar to ideju un pielietojumu joprojām nebija skaidrs. "Nu, bet kādām dzīves situācijām tad šī problēmas risināšanas metode varētu palīdzēt?"

Nabiki nopūtās. Izskatījās, kamēr viņa nenoliks Ranmam priekšā reālu piemēru no dzīves, nekas neizkustēsies no vietas. Te viņas sejā lēnām sāka iekvēloties velnišķīgs smīns.

_Upsī_... Ranma pat pārāk labi pazina šo smīnu. "Ē... Nabiki..."

"Kuš, Saotome. Es tev tūlīt nosaukšu piemēru no tavas dzīves, bet tev jāapsolās mani noklausīties līdz galam."

Kāda gan te bija izvēle, kā vien ignorēt to tuvojošās katastrofas sajūtu. "Labi. Stāsti."

Nabiki smīns palika vēl velnišķīgāks. Viņa aizvāca Ranmas kricelējumus no galda un tā vietā uzlika viņiem priekšā tīru papīra loksni. "Tad nu tā, klausies uzmanīgi. Te es stādu tev priekšā - ‘Līgavu dilemma'!"

Ranma teju novēlās no krēsla. Viņam _jau_ nepatika tas, par ko te tika plānots runāt. "Ē..."

"Kuš! Tu apsolīji! Nu lūk, tātad mēs piemērosim šo ekonomikas uzdevuma risinājumu, lai sapratu, kāpēc Akane joprojām ir dzīva."

"KKOOOO!???"

Ledains skatiens apklusināja tālākus protestus. "Tātad, kā jau es teicu, apskatīsim kādu puisi, kuru nosauksim par Ranmu. Viņam ir trīs līgavas, kuras mēs nosauksim par Akani, Šampū un Ukijo."

"Kāda neticama sagadīšanās," nomurmināja Ranma.

Nabiki viņu ignorēja. "Tātad, ja uz to paskatās no malas, visiem ir redzams, ka Ranmam visvairāk patīk Akane, un, ja ar Akani kaut kas notiktu, viņš ļoti apskaistos." Meitene ievēroja dziļo pietvīkumu puiša sejā, bet izlēma labāk to nepieminēt. "Gan Ukijo, gan Šampū to zina. Viņas abas vēlas tikt no Akanes vaļā, taču reizē baidās izsaukt Ranmas dusmas uz sevi. Tik tāl tu tam visam esi spējīgs izsekot?"

Ranma cīnījās ar kaunu par savas dzīves izmantošanu kā piemēru mājasdarba risināšanai, izmisīgi pūloties turpināt koncentrēties uz pašu uzdevumu, nevis viņa attiecību preparēšanu. Ar pūlēm, bet viņam tas izdevās. "Jā."

"Tātad, viņām abām ir divas iespējas - atstāt Akani mierā, vai tikt no viņas vaļā. Ja viņas abas atstāj Akani mierā..."

"Kāpēc viņas vienkārši neatkāpjas?" Ranma pārtrauca skaidrojumu.

"Ko?"

"Nu... ja jau tas ir acīmredzami, ka es... ka Ranma... ka viņam Akane patīk vairāk par citām. Kāpēc pārējās nepadodas un neatkāpjas?"

Nabiki dusmās sakoda zobus. "Tāpēc ka tu... ka Ranma... oficiāli vēl par savu lēmumu nav paziņojis. Kamēr viņš nav atzinis, ka izvēlas Akani, pārējās domā, ka viņām vēl ir izredzes." Protams, viņai vajadzēja paredzēt, ka tik viegli tas vis nesanāks... 

"Bet... tam nav nekādas jēgas. Tu pati teici, tas taču ir acīmredzami..."

_Es nesākšu kliegt. Es nesākšu kliegt. Es esmu pārāka par to. Es panākšu, ka tas idiots to saprot_... "Paklausies, Ranma..."

*******

"NĒ! JA VIŅAS TIEK NO AKANES VAĻĀ, AR VIŅU IR CAURI! VIŅA IR MIRUSI! VIŅA NEATGRIEZĪSIES! SKAIDRS!?!" Nabiki miers bija izplēnējis kā rīta migla. Divas stundas, un Ranma joprojām atrada arvien jaunus caurumus, kur iebakstīt pirkstu viņas izvēlētajā piemērā. Nu kāpēc tas idiots nevarēja koncentrēties uz ATRISINĀJUMU?! Vispār jau tai ziņā Nabiki bija gatava atzīt, viņai ar Ranmu bija šis tas kopīgs. Arī viņa nekad nepadevās. Bez tam, tagad tas jau bija principa jautājums. Tāpat kā Ranma, reiz piekritusi izaicinājumam, Nabiki nekad no tā neatkāpās.

Ranma tikmēr bija palicis arvien nervozāks. Kāpēc Nabiki bija tā uzvilkusies? Viņš taču no visas sirds pūlējās to saprast, tikai viņam nesanāca. Tas viss bija tik neparasti. Turklāt Ranma izjuta arī kaunu. Lai arī viņš joprojām nebija sapratis uzdevumu, bija skaidrs, ka Nabiki no sirds pūlas viņam palīdzēt. Bet pateicības vietā viņš bija tikai nokaitinājis meiteni. "Piedod, Nabiki. Es negribēju tevi kaitināt, vai kā. Es laikam neesu radīts tādām lietām."

Ranmas atvainošanās deva Nabiki mazliet atelpas un iespēju apvaldīt savu uzliesmojušo Tendo temperamentu. Viņa mierinoši uzlika roku puisim uz pleca. "Ir jau labi, Ranma. Tev vienkārši ir jāpieņem, ka ir lietas, kuras tu nevari pamatot, bet tās ir." Piepeša iedvesma lika viņai saslieties. "Tas ir gluži kā ar tavu lāstu!"

"Mans lāsts?"

"Jā! Tu taču nezini, kāpēc kaut kas tāds notiek, pareizi? Tu vienkārši to pieņem kā esošu. Reizēm, tādu ticību nepieciešams piemērot arī citos jautājumos."

"Kā, piemēram, uzticēties kādam, kas piepeši ne no šā ne no tā ir palicis labs pret tevi?" Ranma apmierināts pasmīnēja, aptvēris, šī ir tā retā reize, kad strīdos ar Nabiki viņam ir izdevies gūt virsroku.

Nabiki piesarka un steigšus novērsās no Ranmas, lai puisis to nepamanītu. _Tā, no kurienes tas vēl uzradās? Kāpēc es pēkšņi tā samulsu?_ Viss, ko meitene saprata, bija, ka šī Ranmas pēkšņā uzticēšanās viņai bija padarījusi šo situāciju pavisam neveiklu. "Nesaprotu, par ko tu runā, Saotome. Es šeit esmu tikai darījuma ietvaros, atceries? Nu tad... sāksim vēlreiz no sākuma."

Ranma sarunas tēmas maiņu pieņēma bez iebildumiem. "Labi. Tātad, ja gan Ukijo, gan Šampū atstāj Akani mierā, tad katrai no viņām ir niecīgas izredzes, ka Ranma izvēlēsies viņu, pareizi?"

Nabiki atkal pagriezās pret puisi, sārtums viņas vaigos jau bija noplacis. "Pareizi."

"Bet, ja viņas sazvērējas kopīgi novākt no ceļa Akani, tad katrai no viņām izredzes ir 50 pret 50, ka izvēlēsies tieši viņu."

"Pareizi." Nabiki juta, ka viņā sāk mosties mazs cerību stariņš. Vismaz Ranma bija klausījies, ko viņam stāsta.

"Bet, ja viena izrēķinās ar Akani, bet otra man par to pastāsta, tad tā persona mani garantēti dabū, jo ar to, kas izrēķinājās ar Akani, es nekādās attiecībās vairāk neielaidīšos."

"‘Ranma', nevis tu. Bet vispār pareizi."

"Pareizi, ‘Ranma'. Tātad, tas ko tu man gribi teikt, ir, ja viņas abas tam pieiet racionāli, tad ar Akani nekas nenotiek, lai gan viņām abām izredzes ‘Ranmu' dabūt būtu daudz labākas, ja viņas mestos uz vienu roku?"

"Tieši tā. Atceries, racionāla domāšana nozīmē domāšanu par to, kā ‘man' būs labāk. Tikai, tev katras no Ukijo un Šampū darbībām ir jāvērtē individuāli. Ja Ukijo domā, ka Šampū liks Akani mierā, tad ko viņai vajadzētu darīt?"

"Nu, viņai vajadzētu atstāt Akani mierā, jo tad viņai vismaz paliek nelielas izredzes, nekā iespēja palikt vispār bez izredzēm."

"Bet, ja viņa domā, ka Šampū novāks Akani no ceļa?"

"Ē... Nu... arī tad, viņai vajadzētu likt Akani mierā, jo tad viņa dabūs ‘Ranmu' garantēti, nevis riskēs ar piecdesmit procentu izredzēm."

Nabiki sejā atkal sāka rotāties smaids. "Pareizi! Tātad, nav svarīgi, ko no Ukijo viedokļa darīs Šampū, Ukijo izdevīgāk ir likt Akani mierā. Tagad, jautājums par Šampū. Ko viņai vajadzētu darīt?"

"Nū... ē... tā kā situācija ir identiska, laikam jau, ka tā pati doma vien ir? Tā ka es domāju, arī viņai izdevīgāk ir likt Akani mierā."

"Tev beidzot pieleca, Ranma!"

Ranma sajutās atvieglots - ne tikai viņam beidzot bija izdevies sākt saprast mājasdarbu, bet arī Nabiki bija palikusi apmierināta. "Nu, tātad, tāpēc, ka katrā individuālā gadījumā Ukijo un Šampū grib dabūt labāko no rezultātiem, viņas abas izvēlas atstāt Akani mierā, lai gan viņām abām būtu daudz lielākas izredzes, ja viņas apvienotos un kopīgi izrēķinātos ar Akani?"

"Pareizi!" Beidzot! Lai gan Nabiki bija mazliet sapīkusi, ka tas bija prasījis tik ilgu laiku (turklāt vēl par baltu velti!) atrisināt vienu problēmu, kaut kā viņa izjutās atvieglota, ka palīdzējusi Ranmam tikt tai pāri. Tā, kas tur tālāk bija palicis uzdevumos? "Vai vēl kaut kas?"

Ranma kaut kā nervozi paskatījās uz viņas pusi. "Man būtu vēl viens jautājums par šo pašu, ja tev nav iebildumu?"

Atceroties visus agrākos puiša jautājumus, Nabiki ieturēja pauzi. Tas varēja nozīmēt nepatikšanas, bet no otras puses, viņi bija tik labi sastrādājušies, ka tās sīkās šaubas meitene viegli nobīdīja pie malas. "Protams, Ranma. Ko tu gribi uzzināt?"

"Kā ir ar tevi?"

Jau kuru reizi šodienas laikā Ranmam bija izdevies iedzīt Nabiki šokā. "Kko?" viņa stostoties izdvesa.

"Nu, ja nu ‘Ranma' izvēlētos apprecēt kādu citu, kad Akanes vairs nebūtu? Tad jau Ukijo un Šampū vairs nebūtu tā gare... garī... nu tā lielā iespēja uzlabot savas izredzes."

_Tā, viņš atkal to izdarīja! Šampū un Ukijo ir vienīgās ‘spēlētājas'!_ Nabiki nodomāja. "Ranma, tas taču ir muļķīgi, tu nekad neizvēlētos mani, ja tev ir tādas kandidātes..." _AK MANS DIEVS, KO ES TIKKO PATEICU?_

Apjucis no tās aprautās atbildes, Ranma paskatījās uz viņas pusi. Viņam beidzot bija izdevies attālināties no problēmas un paskatīties uz to kā uz vienādojumu ar nezināmajiem, bet vienlaikus tas nozīmēja arī to, ka puisis pat neapzinājās, cik bīstamos ūdeņos šobrīd bija iekuģojis. "Kāpēc gan ne?"

"K-kāpēc lai t-tu to d-darītu?"

Nabiki stostīšanās beidzot lika Ranmam noprast, ka kaut kas nav gluži lāgā. Kaut kas, ko viņš... tikko... bija pateicis... "Ē! Es gribēju ... Es negribēju... Es tikai..."

Nu nē, kaut ko tādu atstāt līdz galam nepasacītu viņa viņam ne par ko neatļaus. " _Sa-o-to-me._ Pabeidz ka to savu domu."

Ranma ieurbās ar skatienu galda virsmā. "Es tikai gribēju teikt... tu esi gudra un vispār..."

"‘Un vispār'?" Nabiki uzstāja, par spīti bažām esot ārkārtīgi ieinteresēta uzzināt atbildi.

Ranma izelpoja neapzināti aizturēto elpu. Nu kā gan viņam vienmēr tā sanāca iekulties tādās situācijās! "Nu... tas ir.. Tu esi glīta... arī... laikam... Un tu esi jauka, kad tu mani nešantažē..." viņš beidzot izstomīja.

Samulsināts Ranma, tā jau bija pazīstama teritorija. Nabiki sāka lēnām apdomāt pēdējos pāris mirkļos uzzināto. Vai Ranmam viņa tiešām patika? Un ja jā, tad vai viņa spētu uz ko tādu atbildēt ar to pašu? Nenoliedzami, Ranma bija sportisks, lieliskā formā, un arī glīts pēc vaiga. Pat prāts arī bija tai galvā, kas šķita reizēm esam pilnīgi tukša. Pats svarīgākais, uz viņu varēja paļauties, uzticēties viņam. Bet vai viņš viņai tā patika? Vai viņš bija visu to nepatikšanu vērts, ko viņš meitenei sagādās?

Tie bija sasodīti svarīgi jautājumi, uz kuriem vajadzētu rast atbildes, taču šobrīd Nabiki galvā bija tikai viens degošs jautājums. Vai Ranma jel kad spēs viņai uzticēties, noticēt viņas jūtām, pēc tā visa, ko viņa puisim bija nodarījusi tai īsajā laikā, kad viņa bija aizstājusi Akani Saotomes-Tendo saderināšanās līgumā. Galu galā, viņa bija tik nežēlīgi viņu izmantojusi, lai reizē nopelnītu un patracinātu māsu. Akane... sasodīts. Nē, lai vai kas, viņa nespēja ko tādu nodarīt mazajai māsai. No šīm domām bija pēc iespējas ātrāk jātiek vaļā.

"Pie Jigoku, nu kāpēc tu nevari palikt koncentrējies uz problēmu, kā dots!?" viņa teju vai uzkliedza Ranmam.

Ranma, jau tāpat samulsis pēc tā, par ko viņš bija nejauši atzinies vidējai no Tendo māsām, šādu negaidītu sarunas temata maiņu uzņēma tieši tā, kā parasti. _Ak tad viņa atkal ir APSKAITUSIES?_ "Ko?! Bet tā biji _tu_ , kas teica..."

"Es zinu ko es teicu! Aizmirsti, ko es teicu!"

"Aizmirst to, ko tu teici tagad, vai to, ko tu teici pirmīt?"

"NOLĀDĒTS! TU ZINI KO ES DOMĀJU!"

Aizkaitināts, apjucis un noguris, Ranma neattapa neko labāku, kā sākt kliegt meitenei pretī. "NĒ! NEZINU VIS! ES TEV UZDEVU VIENKĀRŠU JAUTĀJUMU, UN TAD PIEPEŠI VISS PALIKA DĪVAINI! KO TU NO MANIS GRIBI?!"

Kaut kā Nabiki nešķita, ka uz šo jautājumu būtu vērts atbildēt. "TAS NEBIJA VIENKĀRŠS JAUTĀJUMS!!!"

"BIJA GAN! ES TIKAI PAVAICĀJU, JA NU ES GRIBĒTU APPRECĒT TEVI!?"

Nākamajā brīdi abi strīdnieki salecās, jo istabas durvis ar blīkšķi atsprāga vaļā. Vēl pēc mirkļa Souna Tendo dūre bija sagrābusi Ranmu aiz krekla un pacēlusi gaisā. Turpat blakus bija arī Genma - pandas formā - kas drudžaini kaut ko skrāpēja vienā no savām nebeidzamajām zīmēm. Acīmredzami abi divi jau kādu laiku bija klausījušies aiz durvīm.

"RANMA! KĀ TU VARĒJI! KĀ TU VARĒJI NODOT MANU DĀRGO AKANI!?"

"PAGAIDIET! Tendo kungs! Tas nav tā kā izskatās... Es varu visu paskaidrot!"

"Papu, tūlīt izbeidz," ieprotestējās Nabiki.

Souns jau bija gatavs eksplodēt savā asaru un dusmu lēkmē, kad Genma negaidot iekrāva viņam pa pakausi ar koka zīmi un tad ierāva Nabiki drēbju skapī, aizcērtot aiz abiem durvis.

Nabiki izlēma šobrīd ignorēt tādu tēva ielaušanos viņas privātajās darīšanās (tāpat kā to šoku, ko šī ielaušanās bija sagādājusi) un tā vietā pievērsa uzmanību vienīgajam istabā palikušajam sarunas dalībniekam. Ranma, arī esot šokā, aizdomīgi skatījās uz skapi, no kura izlauzās klusināta balsu murdoņa, gluži kā pūloties saprast, par ko tur tiek runāts. Tomēr, pamanījis Nabiki skatienu, viņš pievērsās meitenei.

"Ranma, es..."

"Piedod Nabiki," Ranma pārtrauca viņu. Puisis apjucis pakasīja galvu, kā jau parasti tādos brīžos, kad bija satraucies, un tad nodūra skatienu, izvairoties ieskatīties viņai acīs. "Nesatraucies pārāk. Es ar viņiem tikšu skaidrībā un visu izskaidrošu."

"Tiksi skaidrībā?" Nabiki skatiens koncentrējās uz puiša seju, pūloties novērtēt viņa patiesās domas.

"Nu jā... tev nevajadzēs satraukties par viņu muļķīgajām idejām..."

Nabiki neticībā pašūpoja galvu. Te nu viņi bija, katastrofas centrā, un Ranma tā vietā satraucās, vai ar Nabiki viss būs kārtībā... Kā viņš tā vienmēr varēja domāt vispirms par citiem, un tikai tad par sevi? "Bet kāpēc lai tu to darītu?"

Ja Ranmam arī bija atbilde uz šo jautājumu, tad tā palika tā arī neizteikta, jo abi tēvi izvēlējās šo brīdi, lai mestos ārā no skapja. Souna sejai pāri plūda asaras, taču to iemeslu nevarēja uzminēt neviens no klātesošajiem. Tendo nama saimnieks satvēra vidējo no savām meitām ap vidu un pacēla gaisā, cieši piespiedis pie krūtīm. "Ak, Nabiki, tu esi padarījusi mani tik laimīgu!"

"Par ko tu tagad runā, papu?!" Nabiki iespiedzās, pūloties izlocīties no tēva tvēriena. Ar vienu aci viņa pamanīja no skapja pa pusei izkritušo Genmas zīmi.

_PADOMĀ PAR TO TENDO..._

_PUIKA PATS PIEKRĪT..._

_KĀDA GAN STARPĪBA, KURU..._

_JA TĀ IR TENDO, TAD TAČU..._

Souns, likās, pat neievēroja ne Nabiki mēģinājumus izrauties, ne arī viņas uzdoto jautājumu. Tā vietā viņš pagriezās pret Ranmu, kas šobrīd šokā skatījās uz Nabiki, gaidot kādu zīmi, kādu mājienu par to, kurā pasaulē viņi piepeši ir attapušies.

"Tev ir pilnīga taisnība, Saotome! Dzimtu apvienošanās šādā veidā būs daudz vienkāršāka! Viņi taču acīmredzami ir gluži kā traki viens pēc otra... un tavs puika ar manu Akani nekad tā īsti nespēja saprasties..."

_AK CIK LAIMĪGA DIENA!_ Panda pacēla gaisā jaunu zīmi.

"PAPU!!! KAS TE PIE VISIEM KAMI NOTIEK!!!" Nabiki no visa spēka iebrēcās.

Kamēr meitene pūlējās tikt skaidrībā par sava tēva plāniem, Ranma pēkšņi bija nonācis sajūsminātas pandas apskāvienos. Uz mirkli viņam iešāvās prātā, diez ko sencis būs iestāstījis Tendo kungam, kamēr abi slēpās tumšajā skapī. Un kā vispār tai tumsā varēja izlasīt tās dumjās ieskrāpētās zīmes? 

"Nu kā, Nabiki, protams, ka mēs ar lielāko prieku piekrītam tavam lēmumam precēties ar Ranmu!"

Ranma izrāvās no tēva apskāvieniem un ar visu spēku aizlidināja pandu pret istabas sienu. "Tā! Vienu mirklīti!"

Souns starodams pagriezās pret topošo znotu. "Nepārdzīvo, Ranma, mēs ļausim jums ar Nabiki pašiem izvēlēties kāzu ceremonijas veidu..."

"TAS NEBIJ TAS KO ES DOMĀJU!!!"

"Ak vai, kas te tāds par traci?" gar Nabiki istabas durvju stenderi piesardzīgi pabāzās Kasumi galva.

"Kasumi, dārgā!" Souns laimīgi iesaucās. "Vai tas nav vienkārši brīnišķīgi!"

"Brīnišķīgi kas, tēvs?"

"Ranma izvēlējās par savu līgavu Nabiki!!!"

Kasumi sastinga un brīdi tikai skatījās četros stāvos istabā. Visi apklusa, gaidot vecākās Tendo vārdus. Piepeši viņa pasmaidīja. "Cik jauki! Es esmu pārliecināta, Nabiki padarīs viņu patiesi laimīgu. Un padomājiet tikai par to, kā mēs ietaupīsim uz zālēm, pārsējiem un ārsta apmeklējuma rēķiniem, kad Akane vairāk Ranmu neiekaustīs."

Par spīti situācijas nopietnībai, Nabiki un Ranma varēja tikai apjukumā pašūpot galvu. Nu, Kasumi, viņa vienkārši bija Kasumi.

Souns un Genma atkal uzsāka uzvaras deju.

"EI, VIENU..." Ranma sāka kliegt, bet aprāvās, kad Nabiki pirksts aizšāvās priekšā viņa mutei un viegli atspiedās pret lūpām. Viens skatiens uz meitenes smaidošo seju izsauca puiša smadzenēs lokālu īssavienojumu.

Pēdējos pāris mirkļos Nabiki bija drudžaini apsvērusi visas iespējas. No vienas puses, viņa uzņēmās sasodītu risku, tas noteikti nodarīs pāri māsai, bet tādas izdevības tik bieži no debesīm nenokrita. Divreiz viņa jau to bija palaidusi garām. Pirmo reizi, jo nobijās. Otro reizi, jo domāja pirmām kārtām par māsu. Šī bija trešā reize, laikam bija pienācis brīdis padomāt pašai par sevi.

_Nespēju noticēt, ka es to daru... Es tikai ceru, viņš arī teiks ‘jā'._ "Ranma, vai tad tas tiešām būtu tik briesmīgi? Es apsolos, ka uzvedīšos godīgi." meitene piemiedza viņam ar aci.

Ranma nespēja noticēt savām ausīm. Nabiki ko - GRIBĒJA - būt saderinājusies ar viņu? Paga, kā gan viņš varēja būt drošs, ka tā nav kārtējā blēdība? Ja nu pēc nedēļas Nabiki atkal iztirgos viņu Akanei? Vai citām viņa līgavām? Vai viņai vispār varēja uzticēties? Un ja nu...

Un tad visas augstākās domāšanas funkcijas Ranmas galvā īssavienojumā atslēdzās, jo Nabiki viņu pievilka sev klāt un maigi pieskārās ar lūpām viņējām. Īss šoka mirklis, un tad, tīri reflektori, Ranma sāka uz šo skūpstu atbildēt. _Nu, ja viņa vienmēr ir tik mīļa, tad jau..._

Ranmam nekad nepaveicās ar tādu domu pabeigšanu līdz galam, jo tieši tajā brīdī istabā nodārdēja jauna balss "TĀ! KAS TE NOTIEK?!"

Ranma nobālēja un pagrieza galvu uz Akanes pusi. Meitene sastingusi skatījās uz viņu un Nabiki... un viņi tikko bija... ak mans dievs...

" _RanmaunNabikiplānoapprecētiesvaitasnavjaukiAkane!?_ " Souns sajūsmā izsaucās.

Akanei vajadzēja pāris mirkļus, lai Souna teikto sadalītu pa vārdiem un saprastu. To, kā tas notika, varēja izsekot pēc tā, kā apkārt meitenei uzliesmoja sarkana cīņas aura. "AK TĀ GAN?"

Ranma pakāpās atpakaļ. Tas laikam būs sāpīgi. "Pagaidi, vienu mirkli, es varu..."

"IZVIRTULIS!!!" kā jau parasti, ne no kurienes Akanes rokā parādījās tas sasodītais kaujas veseris, un nākamajā mirklī Ranma jau bija iztriekts cauri mājas sienai. Ar skaļu plunkšķi viņš piezemējās karpu dīķī.

_Tā, un tagad vajadzēs maksāt arī par sienas remontu.._. Doma gan bija tīri reflektora, kaut kā, naudas problēmas šobrīd Nabiki vismazāk satrauca.

Akanei pazūdot savā istabā un ar visu spēku aizcērtot aiz sevis durvis, abi tēvi tikai uz mirkli pārtrauca savu sajūsmas pilno lēkāšanu un apskaušanos. "Eh, kas tad Akanei tagad par problēmām? Nekas, gan viņa tiks tam pāri. Aiziet, Saotome! Mums šis laimīgais notikums ir kārtīgi jāatzīmē!"

"Gluži manas domas, Tendo!" paziņoja kārtējā pandas zīme.

Nabiki, palikusi savā istabā viena, atkrita uz gultas malas un pūlējās aptvert to, kas ar viņu pēdējās pusstundas laikā bija noticis. Pēc tam, kad viņa bija pārliecinājusies, ka nesapņo (caurums sienā nekur pazust negrasījās), un pēc tam, kad atmiņas par skūpstu ar Ranmu arī nekur negrasījās pazust, meitene ar smaidu izlēma, ka diena patiesībā jau nemaz neizrādījās tik slikta.

Tālākas patīkamas pārdomas izjauca Kasumi parādīšanās durvju ailā. "Nabiki?"

Meitene sapurināja galvu, aizdzenot šādas tādas ‘ _interesantas_ ' ainas. "Jā, mās?"

"Tev varbūt derētu aiziet un izzvejot savu saderināto no karpu dīķa. Man liekas, viņš tur guļ bezsamaņā, un mēs taču nevēlamies, lai viņš tur noslīktu?" Kasumi savā parastajā gaisīgajā tonī paziņoja.

"Ko? Jā, protams, es tūlīt!"

"Labi," Kasumi pasmaidīja un aizgāja.

Nabiki aizkavējās, tikai lai uzšņāptu kaut ko uz gandrīz tīrās lapas galda centrā, pirms mesties lejā pa kāpnēm, lecot pāri diviem trim pakāpieniem reizē. _Vienu es zinu, garlaicīgi man nekad vairs nebūs_ , viņa pie sevis viegli ieķiķinājās.

Ja nu kāds tobrīd paskatītos uz to papīra lapu, tad tur zem uzraksta ‘Līgavu dilemma' lieliem, mazliet saraustītiem burtiem bija uzšņāpts viens vienīgs vārds - ‘ _ATRISINĀTA_ '. Un smaidiņš.

**Author's Note:**

> Autora piezīmes:
> 
> Jā jā, es zinu, man nepieciešama psihiatra palīdzība. Tā mēdz gadīties, kad anime personāži salien tavā galvā brīdī, kad tu mēģini nopietni mācīties.
> 
> Nu, jebkurā gadījumā, šī ideja dzima manā galvā pirms pāris gadiem - kad es jokojot pieminēju draugam, Ranmas situācija ar meitenēm atgādina man ‘Cietumnieku dilemmu'.
> 
> Viss šis stāsts radās kā mēģinājums pārvarēt rakstnieka iedvesmas trūkumu, bet galu galā izvērtās par kaut ko tīri negaidītu un jauku. 
> 
> Atsauksmes un komentāri ir laipni gaidīti. Rakstiet Paradox-7@excite.com
> 
> Jau iepriekš pateicos. Paradox.


End file.
